


What Do You Want From Me

by wordstalktome



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naruto hurts, POV Uchiha Sasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke is in so deep, Sasuke wants to help, Song fic, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform, what do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstalktome/pseuds/wordstalktome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's me.. I'm a freak but thanks for loving me cuz your  doing it perfectly"</p><p>Naruto breaks and Sasuke is trying</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this has been going on for like along time and I was inspired by the song "What do you want from me" - Pink and Adam Lambert version and unlike my other stories here I've tried to merge the lyrics to the sentence rather than separating them.

He had run off **again** , ‘ _that idiot!’_ snapped Sasuke hotly for the nth time. He had returned to the hospital with some Miso ramen only to find out that the occupant of the room had just up and left, this would be the second time for the past _three_ days ‘ _and still counting’_ ’ his mind supplied begrudgingly.

Tsunade had not been happy in the least and Sakuras’ worry –for once he wasn’t complaining about it - wasn’t helping matters either, so he undoubtedly was sent to go _‘retrieve that blond idiotic brat of mine for some ass kicking’_ as so eloquently put by their Hokage, she had then retreated back to her office murmurs of sake and how she wasn’t up to dealing with the stubborn Jinchiruki boy who couldn’t cut everyone some slack when it came to his health issues.

Anyone could see through her façade of trying to brush off her worry, Naruto’s condition was nothing to laugh at – as the usuratonkachi had –

 _“_ Why couldn’t that idiot just make things easier for everyone else and let them help him” Sasuke grated out just as he avoided another thick branch. ‘ _He didn’t have any problems trying to get me to accept help from him! That Idiotic Hypocrite!! When I get my hands on him I’m going to beat some sense into him and_ **then** _hand him over to Hokage-Sama.’_

Sasuke had returned to the village two years ago battered, bruised and a blonde loud mouth hanging off his neck while supporting him at the same time –leave it to Naruto to leave him feeling confused—. The trials regarding him had gone on for more than three months but in the end he was accepted back to Konoha and as an Anbu no less- he was sure it was because of the Hokages’ soft spot for the dobe-.

Seven months into his return Sasuke had been feeling quite queasy around the dobe, it’s like all those years away from the idiot seeking power had finally taken its toll and had come barreling into him in the form of awareness – something he had lacked due to his hate driven mind –

He always knew that the bond Naruto had with him was strong, something that refused to break or dim, so it didn’t come as a surprise that he harbored feelings for the loud blond, in fact it had explained a lot of things; the rivalry, the snide remarks, the beatings, it was like ‘foreplay’ –as Kakashi put it—between them and with the feelings came the whole “attraction” thing.

Normal bright blue eyes looked brighter and more open making him swim in them, the annoyingly loud voice became something he _needed_ to hear to get through the day and once the touches started he knew he was too far gone, needing to be in closer proximity next to the warm Jinchiruki and stealing fleeting touches when he knew it wasn’t necessary gave him a different kind of warmth that he’d never in his dreams thought he’d achieve, and if the team noticed they didn’t comment on it, except for the usual perverse smirk – Kakashi – and an excited wink – Sakura -.

With his body and mind filled with thoughts and sensations of _Naruto_ he knew he was happy – dead clan and all – and he’ll make damn sure that he’d keep his dobe alive.

A sudden burst of Chakra made itself known a few meters to his right, he quickly changed his footing and dashed towards the direction using his chakra to speed things up hoping the idiot hadn’t gotten himself killed during his tantrum.

As the trees started clearing up a spark of blond hair came into view and Sasuke pushed his legs to get there quicker.

As he landed on the dry grass patch he took in his surroundings and noticed that this was where they had trained with Kakashi back in their Genin days, as he took in the scenery with a sense of nostalgia his eyes landed on the figure of his most important person.

During the past few years with the transition from teenagers to adults Naruto had filled out well, standing a few inches below him, with lithe shoulders tampering down into a slim waist – the Anbu uniform making it quite obvious – muscles lean and built through years of training, his baby fat had slimmed down to soft features, maybe he was a love struck fool but he couldn’t help but think of Naruto as beautiful, there’s something almost animalistic and raw about the boy with wild blond hair and sun kissed skin marred only by six whisker marks   _‘an exotic beauty’_ Sasuke’s mind supplied.

Naruto still hadn’t caught up on his presence his head resting on the bark of the tree breathing heavily blood coating his knuckles and the bark of the tree. ‘ _Idiot’_

“Dobe”, his voice was carried over to the unsuspecting blond and Sasuke could see him visibly flinch.

The blond gave him a side glance, his face looking the most tired Sasuke had ever seen him.

The tensing of the other ninjas’ muscles were the only indication Sasuke got before the shorter ninja started fleeing towards the deeper part of the forest.

It took a minute for the dark haired ninja to actually notice that the blond had run away from him, he didn’t have time to think of the various ways he could disembody the blond idiot, that could wait for later – if he could catch him –

 **“Hey slow it down”** Sasuke called out “Dobe!” he gritted out for good measure … If only that idiot would stop running away!

On the other hand Naruto seemed to be picking up speed ignoring Sasuke altogether, the action hurting the young Uchiha more than he liked to admit.

Concentrating his chakra on to his feet the ex-avenger dashed forward with the raw intent of catching up to the blond ninja.

Naruto who hadn’t expected such a move from the other lost his footing in his panicked state, and that’s all Sasuke needed to lunge at him and pull him by the neckline of his short sleeved turtleneck, resulting in both Anbu falling straight to the ground taking some branches along with them.

When Sasuke came about he noticed Naruto a few feet away from him, already trying to get on his feet.

Cursing Sasuke teleported next to the blond ninja and before the shorter knew what hit him he was trapped between the hard body of his best friend and the nearest tree, the taller ninjas’ forearm digging into his neck trying to prove the victor in their little session of cat and mouse.

“WHAT THE _HELL_ UCHIHA!?!” Naruto hollered struggling against the others hold, hands trying to loosen the others grip.

“That’s _my_ question _UZUMAKI”_ Sasuke retorted hotly, his temper getting the better of him. The younger ninja hissed as the other pressed his body harder against him threateningly, the rough bark of the tree digging into his skin.

“Why did you leave the hospital?” Sasuke asked smoothly, trying to reign his temper down as the blond turned his head away as the best as he could completely avoiding his question.

“Tsunade is worried” he continued noticing the tensing of the other jaw as he stared the other down with his heated glare, “Sakura’s worried too and I –”

“What do you want me to say Sasuke?” Naruto asked tiredly _finally_ making eye contact, clearly done with his struggling.

“Why? Why did you just leave? Why don’t _you_ let the others help you? _You_ know they can.” Sasuke demanded his own temper lurking beneath his blood.

‘ _You know **I** can!’ _Sasukes’ mind screamed.

“Just Because _!”_ Naruto retorted clearly not enjoying being interrogated.

“Stop fucking around Naruto! What’s wrong with you? You’re making everyone worry! Stop being a fucking coward because it’ll save us all from a lot of trouble, like _this_ for instance!!” Sasuke snapped clearly failing to keep his temper under control – like it always was with Naruto… so out of control –

“ **YEAH! I’M AFRAID!!!** A COWARD!!” Naruto hollers blue eyes stormy with unshed tears, rendering the only Uchiha shocked just for a second before gathering his bearings and tightening his hold on the other.

Instead of a reaction –preferably struggling – the dark haired ninja was met with the tired voice of one Uzumaki Naruto.

 “You would be too … you know? If you were a threat to the people you love and worked so hard for …. To gain their acceptance” he glared trying to keep the salty liquid at bay.

To say that Sasuke was speechless would be an understatement, here beneath him was his most precious person, who was always full of smiles and lame one liners opening himself up for the world to see, and he was at a lost with what to do.

“I didn’t work so hard for everything to be taken away from me S’uke… I don’t want to be the demon child again... and …and the ninet- _Kurama_ isn’t all that bad a bit temperamental yeah, but he won’t _hurt_ anyone. He _promised_ Sasuke!”  Naruto sniffed voice cracking, his skin red with the exertion of holding back his tears

“But I’m _unstable_ right now …with the power surges....What if I suddenly lose control and-…so ...so I shouldn’t be near—”

“ _Naruto_ ”, Sasuke cut through...- _it’s not fair for you, it never was -_ ”Calm down dobe” he says instead and that did it.

 Narutos’ already stormy blue eyes grew darker as he renewed his struggling.

‘He’s beautiful’ Sasukes’ mind conjured momentarily. He wasn’t used to seeing Naruto so lost. He didn’t know that the brave, strong and beautiful Naruto could _still_ be so broken.

It was true that the Jinchiruki needed to renew his seal, it was also true that Naruto was having _very_ sudden power surges and the elders were pressuring him about it, but that didn’t mean he would go back to being isolated –well not while Sasuke’s still breathing— and this weakness, this _openness_ the younger had been resulted to made him all the more desirable.

 _‘Protect’_ his body screamed.

Naruto hadn’t taken nicely to Sasukes’ silence, already halfway through his struggles and Sasukes’ grip still wasn’t giving up.

“ **WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!”** Naruto all but hollered, his control breaking as fresh tears trailed down scarred cheeks.

Sasuke didn’t have time to answer him as Naruto continued on “ _CALM DOWN?!?!”_ the blonde almost sounded hysterical “ **There might’ve been a time where I would give myself away...”** Naruto voiced in a low whisper looking directly at Sasuke with such pain as if the younger was reliving it, and Sasuke all but knew what it was, he was the one who caused it after all – put it there for the world to see –, he remembers the time when Naruto would have died to bring him back, _him_ a traitor, but then again that was what made breaking their bond all the harder.

Sasuke _tsked_ in an attempt to dismiss the past and instead tightened his hold on the boy against him ‘ _I’m here now’_ he wanted to say, a warning growl of Narutos’ name was gritted out instead.

Naruto voiced hitched as he took in a ragged breath.

His voice continued to quiver as he tried to reason with his best friend “I worked too hard to get here Sasuke…to be accepted unlike you-” he didn’t want to finish that sentence, he knew the other would get it.

“ **Once upon a time I didn’t give a damn,** I wouldn’t have cared in the least if I was taken over by the Kyuubi, because I- I was already the _demon child_ **”** he spat out “I didn’t have anyone … nobody cared, but then Iruka Sensei came along and I – for the first time I felt loved and then I wanted more of this ‘Love’ from everyone any way possible and I worked harder than ever to be accepted and loved – my younger self so thirsty for it” he sighed wistfully and looked directly at Sasuke before continuing “I got what I wanted and so much more” he stated steadily.

The young Uchiha eyes widened as he struggled to keep his breathing steady ‘Was Naruto _implying_ that he - _‘_  

 **“But now”** Naruto sighs dejectedly cutting Sasukes’ thoughts **“here we are…”** he says his voice straining but with a hint of mock in it “everything I’ve done is just gonna go down to shit” he laughs wryly, Sasuke winces at the sound

“I _feel_ like a person for a moment of my life since _forever_ and _something_ always fucks it up” Narutos’ all out ranting now fresh tears clearing a path over the dried ones and Sasuke doesn’t try to stop him, just listens.

“I can get up so many times S’uke” Naruto states defeated, all signs of struggling coming to a halt.

“I-” his breath stutters.

 “I don’t want to be alone again” he says finally very softly almost a whisper, head hanged low in defeat – as much as Sasukes’ arm allows him to.

As a thick silence wraps around them, Sasukes’ muddled thoughts seize to a sudden halt.

Here in front of him, seeming defeated and done with life is Naruto – Never give up – Uzumaki and something just bursts within Sasuke.

“No” Sasuke grits out silently.

“What?”

The older ninja was met with a curtain of thick blonde hair covering confused sapphire eyes.

Sasukes’ heart breaks.

“ _Me”_ he chokes looking straight at the blonde ‘ _why would you think you’d be alone? I’m right here Dammit!’ he wants to say –scream--_ his heart aches.

It’s like the blonde knows the right nerves to pull to make his heart bleed, but when the other fails to understand Sasuke tightens his arm against the others neck –forcing him to lift his head, so that the other could clearly see the naked emotion in his eyes.

 _“ **I’ll**_ be there for you” Sasuke states softly -- confidently – urgently.

 _“Always”_ he adds.

 _Finally_ the words he had always wanted to say, the words stubbornly lumped in his throat from the beginning of this whole ordeal had come through.

He stared at wide blue orbs as – un-bestowed to the owner – a new wave of tears much faster than before started making their way down already wet cheeks.

”So –” he chokes out trying to continue; to tell the other – _to_ _convey – to confess –_ his feelings openly to the other as he had done to him.

 _‘It’s hard’_ Sasuke thinks bitterly, gritting his teeth frustratingly that his temples start to give a dull throb.

‘ _Why is this SO HARD!?!’_ his mind screams frustrated.

 **“Just… Don’t give up”** he gets out, forcefully yet thoughtful, trying not to sound harsh and wishing all so much that his voice won’t break with the waves of emotions coursing through him and crashing onto his entire being.

The hand not holding the blonde down coming in contact with the others’ wrist; squeezing it in a way he _thinks_ is comforting.

Naruto gets it – he always does – keeps quiet, lets Sasuke find the words he wants to say with eyes too curious and hopeful.

“I’m _here_ ” he stresses running out of patience with himself, but he feels Narutos’ body against his; warm and accepting and he wants to cry, feels his throat tighten.

“I’ll talk to Hokage-Sama about it … even Kakashi if need be, I don’t know for sure whether it’ll work out because it’s _me_ ” he rambles out honestly – ‘and this is about _you_ ’ he wants to say, but doesn’t.

He just wants everything to work out, for them to work.

“ **I’m working it out** , I know it’s nothing much right now… _but_ I’ll make it work” he says louder more confident – more assuring.  

‘ _For you_ ’ _._

Sasuke looks at the other; wary and desperate.

There’s a silence and Sasuke thinks that Naruto understands the fact that he’s not done talking – that even after all this, he still finds it hard to push the words through the lump in his throat – and feels grateful for it.

“I –‘’ he falters.

He swallows roughly around his heavy tongue trying to dissipate the heaviness even if a little and looks into sapphire eyes –sees the pain lurking in its depth, and just like that he feels the words bubbling through him and he just wants it _out._

“I” he breathes in, “I won’t let you drown in misery, won’t let you wallow in it” he says trying to sound stern.

“Even if you are the Hero of Konoha, there’s just _so much_ you can take Naruto, you’re not some …some immortal and Kyuubi can’t heal all this emotional… _damage_ you put yourself through … ‘’ Sasuke hopes he’s affected Naruto in some way, in any way that wouldn’t end up with Naruto crying and even more broken.

“I’m not saying that it’s _wrong_ to feel that way” he clarifies – just in case the other doesn’t get it.

 “But… let **_me_** help you” he adds desperately loosening his grip on the others neck, and instead of dropping it by his side he lets his hand move along the others’ shoulder and neck dragging his knuckles along, igniting a fire along the  path and chooses to settle in carding his fingers through soft blond strands  – anchoring them there.

Naruto feels his breath coming easier once the other loosens his grip and withdraws his hand but feels himself inhaling sharply not a second later and holding it there – for god knows how long as Sasuke starts lighting his skin a flame through the searing yet soft touches he feels through his clothing – thinks that Sasuke doesn’t seem to know the effect his touch and words have on him, so tries to keep the tears brimming in his eyes at bay, doesn’t want be seen in a weaker state than he already is.

 

“Because I’ve learnt it the harder way” Sasukes’ tight voice cuts through to the other, which unintentionally makes him lift his head to look at the pain in the dark haired ninjas’ usually blank eyes and feels himself exhale, because this is Sasuke, his best friend and his most precious person that he fought so hard to bring back.

The Sasuke who would never hurt him – not intentionally, not anymore, he never did hurt him intentionally – this person who has gone through so much- _‘just like you’_ his mind whispers, this strong person who’s trying to push his regrets behind him and is striving to just _live_ much like he does and right now he’s tearing himself open for Naruto – _‘because he cares’._

So Naruto lets his eyes shut, lets the words and touch wash over him, wants – no _needs_ to accept all that Sasuke’s offering him.

Dark eyes take the others’ state in; relaxed, open and accepting, no walls between them and feels his eyes sting. Naruto _always_ wears his heart in his sleeve – even when he doesn’t want to.

The only person who’d showed such open and raw emotion to him was Itachi – and that too was in his last seconds, _‘but Naruto is alive, he isn’t going to leave me ‘-_ he tries to desperately hang onto that thought; so Sasuke wants to treasure him, protect him, hide him away so nothing can harm him, the thought makes him want to laugh bitterly, ‘ _we are ninja – Anbu no less’_ he thinks sourly, they are meant to fight for their village and their people; die even – for the people who wouldn’t blink an eye their way when they see how broken and scarred they really are within, ‘ _no matter’_ Sasuke thinks distractedly _‘there’s no point in arguing with reason to those who don’t have it ‘_ but when the time comes he _knows_ he’ll protect Naruto, knows that he’ll be there for him till his heart, soul and body are battered black and blue, because that’s how deep he’s fallen, how high on love he is, how crazy he is for the other and if he’ll lose his sanity this way , feels weak with these feelings he carries for the other – so be it, even as cliché as it sounds, that’s just how he feels and it’s not like wants to do anything against it – he’s pushed so much away, felt such loneliness and regret that for once he’ll take something – someone that makes him feel complete, makes him feel important … makes him happy and right.

He never thought that this feeling would ever grow even more, seeing the other like this he feels –

 **“Please … Don’t give in …”** he whispers brokenly as he lets his forehead rest on the others, his eyes tightly shut, trying to get his emotions in check and just not drown in them.

He breathes in raggedly trying to get himself in control again, while maintaining their close proximity he looks in to the others’ eyes, **“I _won’t_ let you down** ” he says gravely, deeply and in a whisper it sounds like a vow – something shifting between them as Sasuke stares at the other unwavering.  

‘ _I won’t let you down’_ the words ring clearly within Naruto and they give him a sort of happiness and hope that start making themselves known in small ripples and as the feelings within him grow it changes into a sea of waves and it takes him by surprise the thought of Sasuke wording it – the fact that he cares, making it real and open for the both of them to witness.

He doesn’t mind the others ignorance to his personal space – quite used to it actually, what he does mind is the vehement glare that is directed solely towards him.

Sasuke sees Narutos’ eyes jerk open with surprise and Sasuke doesn’t take well to it, thinks that he’s been made fun off, thinks his feelings are taken lightly and his words for naught and bristles at the thought.

“ _Why_ is it so hard for you to believe me!?!” Sasuke grits through his teeth, he’s literally treading on water with his anger and emotions raging war and patience running thin, he tightens the grip on the others blond strands “It’s a promise … and I know how _you_ take to promises Naruto!’ he spits out just as tight.

Naruto bumps his forehead on the others lightly to get his attention, smiles softly though swollen red eyes “I know …I didn’t mean to - … I’m sorry Sasuke” he says sincerely “I- I try to make the right decisions, but it doesn’t help that I feel _so_ lost” he confesses remorsefully.

 “I _do_ believe you –I’m happy that you – but it’s … just that this whole ‘ _thing’…_ it - **it messed me up** and I just **need a second to breathe”** Naruto says eyes hopeful and apologetic.

   “Plus” he continues when he sees the other starting to calm down, “you’re going to be here with me- messed up crybaby and all” he gives a soft smile and adds “you can’t take anything back not after seeing me like this” his smile forming a soft grin, but Sasuke sees the seriousness lurking in those blue depths.

“Idiot” he scoffs as he bumps their foreheads together affectionately – ‘we’re alright’.

“ **Just keep coming around** Sasuke” Naruto says softly trying to not break their moment “I’ll be alright, we’ll be alright” he breathes – a promise.

Sasuke nuzzles the others soft blond hair with a feeling of new found contentment he knows he’ll only feel with the blond.

He loosens the grip on the others hair as he moves it, tracing back the steps it took to get there, but instead of the former position he decides to latch his fingers onto the others soft earlobe while his palm cups the others cheek almost reverently as he listens to the others voice.

“-but I can’t guarantee that it’ll all be good ,there’ll probably be more instances like this, like where you’ll have to deal with my weak ass crying face, it’s not like I’m always like this but you know sometimes!” he rants on obviously nervous and embarrassed with this new shift in their relationship.

“Hn Dobe” Sasuke nudges affectionately.

“What!? It’s not like a cold hearted teme like you can understand that!” Naruto yells already back to his usual self “I feel like shit and probably look it too” he rambles on sulkily unaware of the others ninjas’ obvious stare.

“ **Yeah, it’s plain to see** ” Sasuke points out smugly, dark eyes almost devouring the other whole with their proximity.

“Huh?” Naruto looks up and stills at the others gaze, their faces an inch apart.

” **That you’re beautiful and there’s nothing _wrong_ with you**” Sasuke lets out sincerely – confidently all the while tugging at the other soft lobe affectionately.

The other feels himself blush, a red hue warming his cheeks at the others declaration, feels his heart skip five beats at the sincerity.

Narutos’ hand holds onto the others arm – where it sits comfortably at his hip, a warm reassurance- and lowers his head with a soft smile so the other can’t see the open vulnerability his words had caused him.

Takes in a shuddering breath before he speaks, “I hate to break it to you Sasuke, **_it’s ‘me’…I’m a freak_** ”, he bites out feeling that all of Sasukes’ words from the beginning have gone to naught, because he just can’t let this feeling go, this weakness he feels, he himself feels his hackles rising in defense, can clearly feel Kuramas’ disagreement with his statement.

 He looks up into dark eyes, can see it’s guarded with emotion and disapproval “ **But** ” he breathes out and instantly feels Sasukes’ hand tightening against his hip “ **thanks for loving me”** he gets out honestly, because what else could this be, this feeling of accepting and being accepted wholly – sees Sasukes’ eyes widen with awe at their feelings being laid between them.  
  
 Naruto smiles softly, his eyes crinkling at the ends and inhales deeply to accommodate space for his heart to _just_ feel all these feelings and feels his eyes start to water – ‘ _Dammit!’_ he thinks not at all feeling bitterness, too elated to honestly feel embarrassed.  Sees through the watery haze how the other is staring at him, waiting on his every word and he wants to _feel_ – feel this feeling physically.

Sasuke feels Narutos’ hand move from the place it had been locked around his arm, dragging itself with a purpose that he sees is being reflected through the blondes’ watery eyes. He remains still as he feels his skin tingle with the others warmth, lightly scratching his shoulder in a moments’ hesitation but the sapphire eyes never leaving his – feels the heat intensely as the fingers brush the bare skin of his neck, feels himself fighting the instantaneous reaction of closing his eyes, he _feels_ the others warmth as he drags his bloody knuckles over his jaw and cheeks – doesn’t care instead wanting more permanent marks on him – the dragging of rough pads along his chapped lips breaks him off of his dark musings, Sasuke feels the pads press curiously into the soft flesh – feels his heart stutter to a halt and exhales soundlessly through his mouth and is delighted to feel the other shiver through the action.

He wills himself to open his eyes that he doesn't remember closing, and is pleasantly surprised to find Narutos' face closer than it originally was- given the position they were in. His mind conjures that the other isn't aware of his actions and tries to fight back a smirk. He eyes the others' determined yet curious eyes and cannot help but close the remaining distance.  
  
The meeting of their lips were nothing short of exhilarating. It wasn't the type of feeling with fireworks or butterflies that Sakura would usually nag about, 'no this is completely different ' Sasuke mildly thought.  
  
It was a mixture of softness and warmth and knowing who the other was what made it special, knowing whose body was connected to his through the joining of lips was what made it wholly. It was his initiation at biting the others lips that made him dizzy - made this real. The soft flesh between his teeth was a warm delicacy, an entrée for what the inviting cavern would taste like.  
  
Sasuke tugs at the others lip and surges forward to mesh their lips tighter, knocking Narutos’ head back to the tree, the resulting gasp was all he needed to sweep his tongue in to the warm mouth, 'Miso' was what Sasuke thinks fondly as the hand by the blondes ear slides down towards his jaw to draw calming patterns with hopes in relaxing the others’ mouth wider –it works and Sasuke doesn’t waste a second in pressing himself against the other to delve deeper. He feels Narutos’ grip tightening at his shoulder – a welcoming reminder that this is happening.

Naruto for the life of him can’t keep up with Sasuke, so he lets him control the kiss and instead he feels everything that is Sasuke like he had initially planned to – his warm chapped lips, the soft massage of his tongue, feels every ragged breath he takes in against his own chest and the calming scent of Sandalwood, he clings on to Sasukes’ shoulders tighter feels his knees weaken – feels his breathing get ragged and is forced to pull away with a gasp.

They stand there close proximity and all - the heavy pants and the sound of their heartbeats blearing in their ears. Narutos’ eyes move from Sasukes’ moist red lips to his dark onyx eye his aged breathing the only give away of what they’ve been doing, Narutos’ pretty sure he isn’t better off either, abused lips, blown eyes and he can even feel a thin trail of saliva making its way down his chin. He tries to wipe the liquid away but Sasuke beats him to it, sacrificing its place from Narutos' hips to cradle his face -now in both his hands - and rubs a thumb over to wipe away the liquid all the while keeping his eyes on the blond- a smirk flits onto his features and he languidly reaches down to place a chaste kiss on the others lips. The blond feels himself blush at the innocent act - it was the same action as before but instead of heat filling every part of him it was more of a fluttering fondness.  
  
Naruto gets his bearings just as Sasukes' lips leave his and can't help the grin as the words leaves his lips 

  
**“You’re doing it perfectly”** he says endearingly pushing back one of Sasukes' bangs that had been blocking his left eye.   
  
The action takes Sasuke by surprise, the words even more so, he tightens his lips and bites it inwardly in an awkward motion to try keep in his uncharacteristic happiness at bay.  
  
Sasuke feels every single nerve in his system frizzle with happiness - he tries to tense and relax his muscles to get rid of the exciting elatedness - because _'Dammit how am I supposed to think'_ he mentally chastises himself for his lack of control, but then he sees the other in front of him - oh so close and the way he is being mirrored in those sapphire eyes and he thinks _'fuck it!'_.  
  
As much as they've acted on what _'this'_ was Sasuke knows  that they have to word it- he wants to get this right - wants it with all his being, so he starts at the beginning, where it all began - or ended 'with Naruto' his mind tacks in ruefully.

He inhales deeply and exhales low and slow.  
  
"Sasuke?" The other questions feeling the Uchihas' change in demeanor.  
  
**"There might've been a time where I would let you slip away"** Sasuke got out forlornly through clamped teeth - guilt and regret eating at him. He tightens his grip on the blond "I could've killed you!!" Sasuke titters between a whispered hiss.  
  
"I had wanted to..." He continues on in a forlorn whisper "but now" he desperately gets out - trying to make amends with himself "I wouldn't even try - _dream_ even! What I cou-"  
  
" I didn't leave you! I never did "Naruto cuts through confidently, "Not that easily... Not then and not now! I would still fight tooth and nail for you!! Heck I wouldn't care! I will always _always_ fight for you!! Naruto gets out stubbornly - stubbornly as to push the fact onto Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke sees the others rigid posture and runs his thumb gently over the scarred cheeks, feeling like all his life time vengefulness and suffering has finally done a 360 degrees and come in the form of this - amazing person in front of him.  
  
"You know that don't you Sas-"  
  
**"But I think you could save my life** \- No... you just did" Sasuke states confidently knocking their foreheads together - liking their close proximity , reveling in the others warm breath over his skin - like he'd let him go now.  
  
Sasuke feels the skin beneath his go up a notch and he smirks knowingly- knows the effect his words had on Naruto and knows that if he were to look at him now he'd be met with watery blue sapphires surrounded by an ocean of soft red hued skin.   
  
He opens them anyway and is met with exactly that.  
  
He smiles- crinkled eyes and all.  
  
He leans into give one more lingering kiss and pulls back - slowly and revels in the low exhale the other breathes out.  
  
"Ok dobe" he says lacking the usual haughtiness the name carries - now akin to something adoration. He pulls back from their embrace- fingers tracing gently as he does so and takes a few steps back from the other - wants to scoff at the others aghast almost offended expression-   
  
"I promised Hokage Sama I'll bring you back in one piece" he states perverse smirk pointedly directed at the other, notes how the others now offended expression that slowly morphs into a full blown blush once he registered the innuendo.  
  
Feeling as he finally accomplished something Sasuke turns his back to the others dumbstruck silence ready to make his way back along with the blonde.   
  
He hears the others embarrassed scoff and footsteps drawing closer and just as the other steps to stand right beside him he grab onto the other relaxed hand and lets their index and middle finger wrap around each other - Naruto does so almost instinctively.  
  
He speaks, still not looking at the blond, "You asked me before" he starts serious as if thinking back to the moment "What I wanted from you."   
  
He lets silence over take them for a while letting the blonde digest his words and gives him a sideway glance and sees the blonde looking at him questioningly.  
  
"I want you" he states as he grips the others fingers tighter , gives the other a meaningful look before taking away his presence all together.  
  
"Let's go" Sasuke calls back and that is enough to jostle Naruto out of his stupor, he smiles to himself gives himself just a moment to breath- because this is what he always wanted and he's finally got some one- someone his greedy yearning heart gets to call his own -'Sasuke' his heart sings _'Sasuke_ ' his heart cries ' _SASUKE_ ' his soul screams - he has finally gotten Sasuke - his most important person, the boys whose attention he always yearned for.   
  
Naruto grins at the thought feeling like he's twelve years old again- then again this was always how it was with Sasuke.  
  
  
He sees the other gaining distance and couldn't help but thinking _'not this time teme'_  as he speeds behind the other wholly determined to win despite his loss at their _'cat and mouse game'_ as Sasuke so haughtily put it.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing the waters with different writing styles !! 
> 
> pls excuse any grammar mistakes ~ tnx for reading ♥3♥


End file.
